


A Moment With You (Is All I Need)

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: It's Minhyun's birthday, and the only thing he wants is to finally see his boyfriend again.





	A Moment With You (Is All I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I would write something for the Hwang's birthday but here we are.
> 
> It's short and pointless but well, I still hope you all have fun reading this!
> 
> To Hwang Minhyun, who got me whipped and is a constant source of happiness to me, happy birthday! ♡

Minhyun is a man on a mission, one with a goal quite simple. He wants to find Jonghyun and have his boyfriend in his arms again. He needs it, needs something else other than text messages and video calls to satisfy the longing in his heart.

As silly as it sounds considering they are in touch quite frequently—bless technology, he thinks—, he misses Jonghyun. Things could definitely be worse, he knows that, but they could also be better. They could spend their days together, all of them, as they once did before that day in June.

Not that he regrets anything, though. Being a member of Wanna One is a chance and a privilege, one that many other guys from Produce 101 should have deserved, too. If only for them—or perhaps, because of them—, Minhyun believes he has no right to complain.

But while he enjoys every day to the fullest and gets to break records, even achieving things that many can only dream of, it doesn’t make the ache in his heart any easier, doesn’t make it any better. 

He’s living what most would call a dream life, except in _his_ dream life, Jonghyun is supposed to be here. He’s supposed to be by his side, as the moon is by the stars.

He’s supposed to, but he isn’t and won’t be for a few more months. 

It had been tough, being apart from someone he considers his other half. They have been together for so long, in more ways than one, that not being in close proximity feels unnatural. Minhyun might have gotten used to it but it doesn’t mean he likes it. 

He doesn’t, and he hates the fact that they haven’t been able to see each other in weeks, not since Wanna One’s world tour started. It has barely been a couple of weeks but to him, it feels like forever.

The tour is fun,exciting and is probably one of the best experience an artist could ever live, but the distance and time difference are starting to get difficult to deal with. More than an artist and an idol, he’s also a man in his twenties with a life and feelings. 

He’s a man who misses his family, his friends, his boyfriend even more so. Missed calls are getting more and more common and the texts they’re exchanging are sparse, neither of them able to have a conversation flowing for long between heavy schedules and time zones. 

So, now that he has a free day, there’s nothing on his mind but to spend time with Jonghyun. He truly doesn’t ask for much, just a few minutes alone with his boyfriend. He wouldn’t even get more than that, anyway, not with their current circumstances.

He’s heard from Dongho that Jonghyun’s schedule is quite packed, too. The fact that the industry is finally realizing how good Jonghyun is makes him insanely proud and happy but this doesn’t make their meetings any easier to plan. 

Not any easier, but still, not impossible. Nothing is impossible for Hwang Minhyun when it’s about Kim Jonghyun and him being in the Pledis building today is living proof of that. 

Meetings in practice rooms almost feel like the old times and just as Minhyun pushes open the door of practice room Jonghyun is waiting for him in, he’s hit by nostalgia. There’s no time to dwell on it, though, not on this happy occasion. 

“Jju?” He calls out as he steps inside, the door closing behind him. 

Jonghyun looks up, his mouth stretching into a smile at the sight of Minhyun. “Hey there, stranger.”

They meet in the middle of the room, Minhyun immediately wrapping his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and burying his nose into Jonghyun’s hair. Still the same, he thinks, not caring that he probably looks creepy.

“Gross,” Jonghyun says, but he doesn’t make a move to pull away. “You’re gross, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun breaks into a laugh but doesn’t deny it. He’s gross, but only for Kim Jonghyun. “You love me,” he just says, as if this is the answer to everything.

“Can’t deny this,” Jonghyun replies, trying to sound vaguely detached but failing as his grip around Minhyun’s waist tighten. 

They spend a few minutes like that before Jonghyun breaks their hug, taking Minhyun by the hand and bringing him on the bench he was occupying before Minhyun’s arrival. “Here,” Jonghyun says, pushing a small plate in his direction. There’s a small blue plain cupcake on it with a single candle. It isn’t much but it’s worth everything to Minhyun and he grins.

“Tell me you didn’t bake this,” Minhyun teases, avoiding Jonghyun’s fist with ease. They might not spend their days together anymore but some things never change—Jonghyun’s reactions being one of them.

“Didn’t,” Jonghyun just says in a cute tone and Minhyun isn’t surprised. “Bought it from down the road before coming here.” 

Kim Jonghyun has been deemed as hopeless in the kitchen and toast with mayo is probably the only edible—through disgusting in his opinion—thing he can whip up. “I decorated it, though,” he adds and Minhyun arches a brow, confused. Were there decorations on it? 

“Decoration?” he asks, sounding slightly confused. Jonghyun nods, pointing to a little doodle on the cupcake that Minhyun completely missed. To be quite honest, Minhyun has no idea of what it is supposed to be because it just looks like someone pressed on the icing pen too hard. Multiple times, too.

He blinks once, twice, but nothing changes. The white blob he’s seeing stays just that, an unidentifiable white blob.

“Oh,” he ends up saying just as Jonghyun snorts at him. “You have no idea what this is, don’t you?”

Minhyun doesn’t hesitate before he scratches the back of his neck and nods with an embarrassed smile on his lips. “No idea whatsoever. Sorry, Jju-yah.”

Jonghyun waves the apology off, his eyes shining with something that looks like playfulness. “It’s fine. Was supposed to be a fox but Minki poked me in the ribs a few times for ‘fun’,” he explains, making quote marks with his fingers and Minhyun chuckles, “while I was making this and yeah, the rest is history. My representation of you is a vanilla icing smear.”

“I don’t know if I should feel flattered or offended,” he ends up saying, but the truth is that he doesn’t care. Anything that Jonghyun makes is perfect in his eyes and it—whatever it even is—is going to end up in his stomach either way. 

“Flattered, definitely,” Jonghyun jokes before leaning in and wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s neck. “Enjoy being a mess for the first time in your life.” 

Minhyun’s only answer is to drag his boyfriend in for a quick kiss and then another one. Meeting Jonghyun, having him in his arms, kissing him, all of those might be the best present he will get this year.

Jonghyun’s cheeks are slightly flushed when he pulls back and Minhyun bites on his lower lip to stop himself from grinning like a fool. 

Minhyun longs for more, but Pledis’ practice room isn’t the place for that and he settles for cupping Jonghyun’s face between his hands, pecking Jonghyun’s mouth over and over again before letting go. 

“Then, it’s only fair that I make a mess out of you later,” he says in Jonghyun’s ear, his tone light but the message clear enough. 

Jonghyun doesn’t answer immediately and Minhyun fears he might have made things awkward when Jonghyun finally speaks. “Is that a promise, Hwang Minhyun?”

Minhyun’s answer is another kiss. The first out of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this awkward thing! ♡ 
> 
> Come say hi on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/bugipaca) or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/astropicals). I don't bite!
> 
> Till next time, everyone!


End file.
